County (USJ)
, showing the states divided into counties. The South obviously shows a much dominant amount of counties than the north.]] In the United States of Jarrad, a county is a subdivision all states in the country, which controls certain land and has some government authority. Large cities tend to be named after the counties (such as Burkidelphia County, Burkarest County, etc). In the 2010 United States of Jarrad Census, there is a total of 4,181 counties in the county (including Jarrington, D.C.) holding a county. County government Every county has a government set for it, which powers over the county only. However, counties with large cities with at least a population of over 1 million have more authority in terms of managing education and other things. The average number of counties per state is 63. The state with the most counties is Burxas with 277; while the state with the fewest is Burke Island with only five. In the 2010 Census, the average county population was 123,997. The most populous county is Los Burkeles County, Burkifornia at 21,102,000, while the least populous county was Handlore County, North Burkilina, with only 527 residents County geographical area The largest counties can be found in Burkifornia. Los Burkeles is not only the high populated, it is among the largest counties as well. The smallest counties can be found in the north-eastern areas and sometimes in the south. County seats The county courthouse is mainly known as the "county seat" in the area. But in high populated counties, the largest cities tend to be the county seat, but they are not normally known as a county seat. History Counties can be traced back into the 1500's, with the oldest in the north east area, notably in Burke York and Burkslvania. The first counties were created in those two states to ease administrative workloads to towns. By the 1600's, New Burkey established its first county, and Royal USJ Lands 3 years after New Burkey in 1631 established its first one. The most recent county was formed in 2004, which goes by the name of Garge County, which was in former East Burxas. County names Most counties are named after people who had great significance in the United States of Jarrad at one point. Most are named after past presidents (except for leaders who left the country in corruption). No county has a name which is the same to another. It was a law enacted that a county must have a different name and purpose. Before the law, there were two Jarrington Counties, named after James A. Jarrington. The first Jarrington County was inside Jarrington, D.C.'s borders, but was abolished after a law was enacted. There is a proposed county to be created in Burnica to be named Yendeleev County, named after the previous president before Andrew Johns took power. Number of counties per state The average number of counties per state is 63.3, and a median of 63 counties per state which includes Jarrington, D.C.. The state with the fewest is Burke Island (5), and the state with the most is Burxas (277). The South Region, the East, and The Lands have a much larger number of counties than the West and North, seeing as the West and North tend to be much more sparsely populated during the creation of the counties. The south alone is home to more than 2,200 counties, more than half of the total in the country. Statistics At the 2010 census, there was a grand total of 4,181 counties. The median land area was between 1,000-2000km2, similar to the United States but much smaller to the equivalent subdivisions throughout Europe. This median is mainly balanced by the Southern and Eastern states which have a larger number of counties per state, while the West and North have much larger sized counties. Category:United States of Jarrad